callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Challenges
Split Can these challenges be moved to separate pages? Also, can you make the tables follow the other challenges' format. I've already created a Basic Training page.--Poketape 20:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Why? The page isn't that long and creating seperate pages seems unhelpful. I think they're better off on one page. BTY, you should probaby start a discussion/vote before merging or splitting articles. --HiddenEditor 06:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) All MW2 challenges in Excel form. Hidden Challenges I think there should be a section on this page for challenges which aren't actually listed in the menus, but still award an XP bonus (as well as titles / emblems in some cases.) There's a few I came across: * Martyrd'oh: kill an enemy while he is cooking a grenade. * Renaissance Man: kill three enemies in a row with different weapons. * The Loner: Get a 10 killstreak without any killstreak rewards selected. * Never Forget!: Survive an attack then backstab the person who attacked you. * 6 Fears 7: Set your kill streaks to a 7-8-9 kill set up and once you get to your ninth kill it will be awarded. * Ninja Defuse: Defuse bomb on Search and Destroy with perk "hidden" equipped. * The Edge I-III: Get the game winning killcam 5, 10, 20 times. * STD: knife an enemy whose title is "STD." * Infected: Get knifed by someone whose title is "Infected." * Sidekick: kill 3 enemies in a row with your secondary weapon. I think there's more, but it's a bit hard to track them down without any proof in-game that they exist. -- 15:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :If there was a way to confirm these hidden challenges, they should be added. 19:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I've seen these hidden challenges before as well. The only way to confirm them is to start a new prestige and complete them, unless you haven't gotten them yet, in which case you just need to complete them. They show up on screen just like any other challenge, but aren't listed anywhere in the Barracks. Right now, they are mentioned on the XP page as point bonuses. Hardly a fitting place I think. --HiddenEditor 07:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) There is also a hidden challenge for getting Nuked. -its call radiation poisoning...or something similar You get challenges for passing on and recieving the infected and std titles. You have 3 Hidden Challenges listed as Overdraft, NBK and Pointguard, these are regular challenges found in the Barracks 22:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ninja Defuse is wrong. I was playing demolition, knifed a guy right after he planted a bomb and defused it straight away. Got Ninja Defuse. And no, I did not have the ninja perk. Perhaps its defuse the bomb in X seconds after it has been planted? I also question the explanation of Ninja Defuse, I think you can get it on any bomb planting game mode. I am less sure about how, but I am inclined to believe it is within a certain time frame after planting, and possibly that the planter only needs to be alive as you start defusing, not necessarily for the whole duration of the defuse (ie, start defusing while he is alive, but a teamate kills him before it is fully defused). Anyone up for testing this in a private match?-- 07:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I've managed to get Ninja Defuse in Demolition. --Scottie theNerd 23:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hijacker I is earned for stealing 10 enemy CP/EAD Crates. Not sure how many are needed for II or III. BBQJimRoss 13:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm Click Click Boom, as I got this luckily yesterday by detonating the C4 just before I died in Last stand. Obviously I took myself with the guy but I can confirm Click Click Boom as a hidden challenge, and you get 2 titles and 2 emblems out of it. OmegaBlade 21:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 6 Fears 7 is 1500 XP - see http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CSa8VO5qAM#t=3m43 (cannot edit due to page protection) AB-me 14:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that Infected challenge awards 1000 XP, I got it with 2 different accounts''' 20:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' '''Infected, The Loner, Never Forget and Sidekick work. But i think ''Martyrd'oh is NO.' Secondary Weapons These do not have camo as a reward for headshots/multikills. 10:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Invincible challenge. No matter what I do, I can not get this challenge! I get my buddy to shoot me 5 times, and still no luck. Can anyone tell me why? --Slowrider7 00:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ur supposed to get to the point that just flashbanging u will kill u survive that 5 times i got mine by camping at the bow of the airplane in terminal Payback Challenges Should a note be made here that this class of challenges can be completed before you actually unlock them? On my current prestige, I completed ATM (Throwing Knife Payback), Break the Bank (Claymore Payback), Color of Money I (Headshots) before unlocking the challenge tier, and also had partial credit for Time is Money and Bang for your Buck when they finally unlocked. This seems to be the only group of challenges that this is applicable for, everything else requires you to unlock it before awarded any credit. 14:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Is Stealth IV correct? I can't check because I haven't unlocked it yet, but is Stealth IV really 1000 silencer kills? It just seems like quite the jump seeing as Stealth I, II and III are only 10, 25 and 50. 02:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm it is 1000 kills. --Scottie theNerd 10:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Weapons of Mass Distraction Not possible. Logically, if anyone has read the nuke page, it stops all score from advancing, but exp is still given. The team who used the nuke wins, period, therfore it is not a challenge that can be completed. RTZ 08:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) On a related note can someone double check the values for the stealth challenge to make sure they are correct I'm pretty sure they're right, because from memory they're correct.Crimmastermind 08:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) What about calling in a nuke after the bomb goes off in sabotage (or the game winning bomb goes off in demo or search and destroy)? Your team has to be the one who planted the bomb. That is what my idea was when I saw the challenge, but I think it is removed from the page now. Backdraft? Could someone please tell me what exactly qualifies as "enemy equipment"? I mean, I shot down lots and lots of enemy UAVs, destroyed 2 or 3 sentries. My counter for this challenge still says 3/5. One time I killed an enemy that was standing plain open just fighting (he was not controling a predator, nor carrying a sentry) and this kill got me the "Backdraft I". So what exactly is this equipment? equipment ranging from frag grenades to c4. Bullet Proof III Jesus christ people, is there any way to do this quickly or just more easy than hoping for some enemy killstreak reward to target you? from 10k to 50k, IW is crazy Stand infront of a turret it would do some dmg. Eliet I know I spelt in wrong, when is it unlocked because somebody put 5000000000. I changed it to 50, is that right. 20:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Killstreaks carry over Killstreak challenges do not carry over into prestige but this article says that they do, im pretty sure they dont. If you called in 49 harriers and then prestiged you would need to get all 49 of them again and the extra one for the challenge to be completed. Am I wrong? No, they don't the first time, but if you complete them on your first prestige, prestige again, then you will still have them. *Example: Level 70, 0 Prestige - 49 Harriers; Level 1, Prestige 1- 0 Harriers; Level 70, Prestige 1- 49 Harriers; Level 1, Prestige 2 - 49 Harriers Catch Mah Drift? Please sign your post with four tildes (~~~~) 04:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, all of the challenges in the "Prestige" challenge list remain the same throughout your prestiges and do not reset, it is an overall of all of your accomplishments throughout your complete multiplayer experience. Stinger in launcher section Shouldn't we have a seperate section for vehicle only launchers? I know this only applies to the stinger but it uses chopper kills and the amounts are different. Eg you would only need 40 or so kills to get stinger marksman VI. *EDIT* Sorry I meant a note on the stinger to be made in the same section. Thanks :A note needs to be made about the specific launcher requirements, but a separate section is unnecessary. --Scottie theNerd 18:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. I mean, it's a launcher. it SHOULD be in the launcher section, duh? TNT LotLP 10:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The point was, you don't need to shoot down as many choppers with a stinger to get Stinger Marksman I, II, III etc as you need to kill people with other launchers. For example, Stinger Marksman I is shoot down 5 helicopters while all the other launchers need 10 kills for their Marksman I challenge.Crimmastermind 21:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Launcher Emblems Although the game says you get an Emblem for 1000 Launcher Kills, you dont. Could this be reflected in the page somehow? TBH I was a bit miffed after getting 1000 Thumper Kills and no Thumper emblem. This can be confirmed by looking through the Emblems on the Callsigns page and not noticing the non-existant Launcher emblems. It's the same for the Gold ones too, which I think is the higher number of Multikills. Multi-RPG This challenges cannot be completed with the AT-4 at stated in the article. I just got 2 AT-4 Double Kills and my challenge did not increase, can the article be edited to reflect this? H0bbs 17:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Grim Reaper Challenge This challenge can also be completed by just getting 5 kills with any number of predator missiles. O T a iIi lL sS 00:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) o T a iIi lL sS Stinger Launcher Challenge... Hi everyone. Alright, I know this has been stated already, but I do not see anything on this site describing the requirements for the challenges of the Stinger launcher. Can someone add/change the requirements or even make a note here about the requirements of this challenge that a certain number of helicopters be shot down with the Stinger launcher? So far, here is what I got: '''Stinger (Launcher) Challenges:' Marksman I: Shoot down 3 helicopters with this weapon. (250 XP) Marksman IV: Shoot down 25 helicopters with this weapon. Marksman V: Shoot down 40 helicopters with this weapon. Marksman VIII: Shoot down 250 helicopters with this weapon. (10000 XP) Veteran I: Shoot down 500 helicopters with this weapon. (10000 XP, New Title) And they have to be armed helicopters, those that drop crates do not count. Also, after you Prestige, what are the requirements to getting the Stinger (Headshot) title (how do you achieve the Master I challenge?) and the Stinger (Gold) title (how do you achieve the Master III challenge?)?? Basically, if you list all the requirements of the Stinger as it is shown in this section (the chart format), it will definitely help! Thank you very much!